<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Limerence by princey_pie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111940">Limerence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie'>princey_pie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, hospital/injury mentioned, they're just very in love ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan planned every single aspect of his life and just the one plan that couldn’t be ruined, went wrong. Multiple times actually. Luckily he didn’t have to fix it alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TSS Fanworks Collective, TSS Fanworks Collective Discord: January Remix Challenge!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Limerence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339506">Don't You Dare Look Back</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadastraperaspera/pseuds/itsadastraperaspera">itsadastraperaspera</a>.
        </li>

        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadastraperaspera/pseuds/itsadastraperaspera">itsadastraperaspera</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/tss_fanworks_collective_discord_january_remix_challenge">tss_fanworks_collective_discord_january_remix_challenge</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>itsadastraperaspera - https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadastraperaspera<br/>Everything except Halfway to You and In A Matter of a Moment are fair game!<br/>I would prefer any pairings remain the same. If it’s platonic, feel free to make it romantic and vice versa!<br/>No explicit NSFW content, major character death, excessive gore, or shipping if it was originally tagged as familial; otherwise, have at it!</p><p>Aka the lovely person I could write a remix for. I really hope I could do your fic justice</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <strong>Attempt #1: The Restaurant</strong>
</h3><p>Logan left the jeweller with a satisfied smile on his face. He couldn’t help but run his hand over the small box in his jacket pocket. The feel of the red leather under his fingertips was an unfamiliar one still but he had no trouble picturing the small treasure that rested on the black satin cushioning inside. It had taken a while but in the end Logan had decided on a delicate ring made of gold that ranked around a square ruby on the front that glowed in the sunlight.</p><p>It still couldn’t ever compare to Roman’s smile, Logan caught himself in the sappy thought. And yet he couldn’t stop smiling, no doubt his cheeks will be sore by the time the evening would be over. He had it all planned out, today would be perfect. He’d finally take the next step and ask his love if he’d like to spend the rest of their lives together. Frankly, Logan felt a bit faint at the idea of forever as he got into his car. There was no way he could ever get used to being around, to being <em> with </em> Roman. He didn’t want to wait anymore. He had to reign himself in so he wouldn’t go over the speed limit, even while all he cared about right now, was getting home faster.</p><p>His sheer presence brightened up any room, and Logan loved to watch as his limitless energy and passion turned him into the whirlwind he so adored. Logan didn’t think he deserved this wonderful man, but somehow he had chosen him of all people and Logan would make sure that the proposal would be perfect. This was his chance at a grand romantic gesture, something that was normally Roman’s expertise. His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter to keep the car steady as his hands shook and figurative butterflies were hammering against his stomach.</p><p>He pulled into his driveway and carefully schooled his face into something less nervously excited. Roman couldn’t catch on that their date today was anything but a normal romantic outing. </p><p>“I’m home!” Logan called as he stepped through the door. </p><p>Then he was tackled to the ground. Strong arms wrapped around him, Roman’s excited voice vibrating in his chest. “You’re home! I can’t wait for our date, I love you so much, I can’t believe you did that!”</p><p>Logan tensed for a second, thinking he was found out. Then he remembered what he had left on the fridge before he left for work this morning. “I take it you found the tickets then?”</p><p>“Yes! Love, you got us first row Hamilton tickets, I could kiss you right now!”</p><p>Logan snorted. “I wouldn't be opposed to that.”</p><p>The next second Roman pressed fluttering kisses to his forehead, nose and cheeks. “You are the best boyfriend, mi amor. Oh, we’re going to have a wonderful evening, it’ll be the time of our lives-”</p><p>Logan watched fondly as Roman flitted through the room, big gestures clearly showing his growing excitement. His heart swelled with love and he wanted nothing more than to pull the ring out right then and there and propose on the spot. But no, he would stick to the plan.</p><p>They got ready in no time with Roman growing even more jittery as the evening came closer and Logan felt his nerves acting up too. He still managed to enjoy the musical, if not for the music then at least for Roman’s radiating grin that never dimmed once through the whole show. When they left the theatre, Logan wasn’t quite sure how he managed to breathe with how fast he was talking about every single detail of the performance, occasionally bursting into song himself. With everyone else Logan would have minded some of the weirded-out stares they got, but not with Roman.</p><p>The restaurant he’d choose for their dinner was nearby, and Logan made a point of opening the door with an elaborate gesture. “May I guide you to our table, my prince?”</p><p>Roman burst into a full belly laugh but took his arm, leaning against his shoulder. “I believe my theater obsession is rubbing off on you. I still remember on our first date, you called me elaborate when I used both honey and sugar to sweeten my tea. And look at you now!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Logan felt himself smile wide, he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to hide it either. He was happy, so what, sue him.</p><p>The server ended up being the one to bring them to their table but Roman still didn’t let go of Logan’s arm. At least, not until they stepped from the main floor onto a private balcony. Behind the glass walls, that kept the chill of the night out, stretched an iridescent sea of city lights. Lampions hang from the ceiling, immersing the room in soft golden light. Quiet violin music drifted to their ears from the main room, just barely loud enough to still be audible but not too loud to disturb the calm atmosphere.</p><p>“Oh Logan,” Roman sighed out. “This is beautiful, how-”</p><p>Logan pulled his chair out for him. “I wanted to do something special for you for once. Normally you’re the one with the most wonderful surprises.”</p><p>Roman took his hand over the table and pressed a kiss to his hand. “It’s perfect, love,” he whispered, his breath ghosting over his skin.</p><p>Logan felt his heart swell as if it would burst any second now, figuratively of course. He had to clear his throat. “I heard the fondue is delicious.”</p><p>Roman grinned. “Then it would be a crime to not taste it.”</p><p>Dinner flew by. The food was delicious and Logan was positively floating. Still, he found himself fidgeting more and more with the box in his pocket as they were about to finish off the main course. Once they ordered dessert, Logan would pull out the ring and- hope for the best.</p><p>“Ok, ok, one last bite, and then I’m full,” Roman said as he put another piece of meat on the pricker and put it in the pot.</p><p>“There’s still dessert, dear,” Logan gently reminded him.</p><p>“Oh no, dessert doesn’t count. There’s an extra stomach for that.”</p><p>Logan chuckled. “That is objectively false.”</p><p>Roman gasped, mock offended. “How dare you question your prince? I can get as many sweet treats with my extra stomach as I-”</p><p>Logan didn't exactly see what happened, but in one moment Roman was wildly gesturing and in the next, the hot oil spilled over the table and Roman’s arm. Roman screamed, and from then on the night became a mess.</p><p>Logan rushed Roman to the bathroom to run cold water over his arm while their server fetched them some ice in a towel. Then they drove to the hospital. What followed were a few painful hours in the waiting room and a flood of paperwork, but in the end, the burn wasn’t too serious. Nothing that wouldn’t heal in a week. They got sent home with burn cream and some painkillers. By the time they arrived home both were exhausted and couldn’t do much more than fall into bed with only a few words exchanged between them. Only when he was about to fall asleep did it occur to Logan that he never got the chance to propose.</p><p>From that day on the universe seemed dead set against him. Just because his first choice of a proposal scenario didn’t work out, didn’t mean he didn’t have back up plans. But no matter what he did, something always went wrong. After all, this was his one chance to give Roman the big romantic moment he had dreamed about. To prove that he <em> could </em>be romantic enough. To show how much he cared in a way that meant so much to Roman.</p>
<h3>
  <strong>Attempt #2: The Ferris Wheel</strong>
</h3><p>The weekend after Roman’s injury healed he invited him on a date to the local fair. The plan was to eat some of the atrociously sweet food Roman adored, play a few games, and then when the sun started to set Logan would guide them onto the ferris wheel and propose when the sky was shining in Roman’s favorite color.</p><p>At least that was the plan until a crying child ran headfirst into Roman’s leg as they were waiting in line to the ferris wheel, just in time for the sun to set.  The child landed on his butt and started wailing even louder.</p><p>“Oh, hey, hey slow down there, bud.” Roman kneeled down and put the kid back on his feet. “What’s wrong, little prince? Are you hurt?”</p><p>The boy shook his head.</p><p>“Well, that’s good for a start, isn’t it?” Roman asked softly and gave the other a small smile. </p><p>“Yes?” The boy hesitantly looked at Roman while he rubbed at the tears on his face, hiccuping.</p><p>“Do you know where your parents are?” Logan asked.</p><p>The child took one look at him and- “Noooo,” started sobbing again. Logan helplessly looked at Roman who was smiling at him reassuringly before diverting his attention to the small boy in front of him.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay, I’m sure they’re not far. We can help you look, how about that?”</p><p>The boy sniffled. “Mommy says I’m not allowed to go with strangers.”</p><p>Roman pondered for a second, looking around, then his face lit up. He pointed at a booth not too far away. “Do you see that booth? If you tell us your name, they can ask around for your parents on the speakers and they can pick you up there. Is that okay?”</p><p>The kid seemed to ponder the question for a bit, too distracted now to cry. “Okay. I’m Thomas.” </p><p>Logan was amazed every time by Roman’s talent to befriend anyone in seconds. Roman in the meanwhile stood and bowed with a flourish. “An honor to meet you, Prince Thomas. My name is Roman and this here is Logan.”</p><p>Thomas looked at him with wide eyes shining in awe. “Are you a knight?”</p><p>“Well, of course, little prince! The best in the whole wide lands! And with that, it’s my duty to return little princes home. Shall we?”</p><p>Thomas took Roman’s hand without hesitation now and they walked the short distance to the booth. “Do you fight dragons too?”</p><p>“Well, not the normal kind. But I fought a dragon with once…”</p><p>As Roman launched into a colorful tale of the adventure he made up on the spot, Logan asked the worker there to make the announcement. Then he opted to just stay silent as Thomas listened to the story with a wide open mouth. He watched them both with a fond smile. He got his fair share of stories from Roman’s imagination over the years and still cherished every single word.</p><p>“And then Logan threw the firebolt and-”</p><p>“You’re a wizard?!” Thomas' whole attention was on him now, eyes gleaming with excitement. “I wanna be a wizard! Do you have a wand too? Like Harry Potter?”</p><p>Logan looked at Roman for help but he just grinned at him. <em> Traitor </em>. Logan tried to rack his brain for all the fantasy lore he absorbed through Roman. “I- yes? It’s more of a staff but yes?”</p><p>Thomas apparently wasn’t disturbed by his lack of enthusiasm as he wiggled in his spot on the counter to get closer to Logan. “That’s so cool! Can you do magic now? Just a bit? Please?”</p><p>Finally Roman decided to come to his aid. “Well, actually, Logan’s not allowed to do magic in public.” He lowered his voice as if shielding his words from possible listeners. “Not with all these muggles around.”</p><p>Thomas nodded seriously but he still looked a bit disappointed. That gave Logan an idea. He fiddled with some of the token game coins from earlier in his pocket and hid them in his fist.</p><p>“But I suppose the least I could do is take out what Thomas here has stuck in his ear.”</p><p>Thomas turned to him, puzzled. “There’s nothing in my ear.”</p><p>“How strange,” Logan reached out to the boy’s ear and pulled back, revealing the coin in his hand, “then what’s this?”</p><p>Thomas gasped and looked at him starry-eyed. “You’re awesome!”</p><p>Logan looked at Roman chuckling behind the boy's back before he looked back at the boy in front of him with a smile and handed him the coin. “You can keep it if you want.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Wizard Logan!”</p><p>Just then Logan noticed a couple running towards the booth. “Thomas!” the woman yelled as she spotted them, obviously relieved.</p><p>“Mommy!” Thomas jumped from the counter and Logan’s stomach lurched at the height but the child was already running towards his parents.</p><p>By the time the parents had thanked them and they departed with Thomas in the middle, it was dark and the wind had picked up. Upon the ferris wheel it would be far too cold now, besides that the sunset was over as well. And while Logan was a bit disappointed that yet another plan went down the drain, it had been worth it to see Roman enthusiastic as he got to play the hero.</p>
<h3>
  <strong>Attempt #3: The Hilltop</strong>
</h3><p>The sun was already starting to set as he led his love through the park to the perfect spot he chose on one of the hills above the treeline. He spread the blanket out on the soft grass.</p><p>“A true gentleman,” Roman smiled as he let himself fall onto the soft surface. Logan carefully took a seat next to him and opened up the basket.</p><p>“Sooo why did you get me out here? Not that it's not lovely on its own,” Roman looked at him with that adorable puppy head tilt Logan was certain his boyfriend wasn’t aware of.</p><p>“I have something to show you,” Logan replied. “You’ll see once the stars are out.”</p><p>Roman squinted at him. “Fine then, keep your secrets.”</p><p>“In the meantime, I brought food to keep us occupied.” He handed Roman a fried chili cheese ball on a stick.</p><p>Roman’s eyes grew wide. “Did you make this?”</p><p>Logan felt himself blushing. “I found that cooking shares a lot of similarities with lab work, the chemistry involved is certainly fascinating.”</p><p>“And you can eat the result!” Roman took a large bite and although his eyes were tearing up from the spice, a huge smile spread on his face. “It’s delicious,” he mumbled through the food.</p><p>Warmth spread in Logan’s chest and subtly he traced his fingers over the little box in his pocket.<em> Soon </em>, he promised himself.</p><p>As it got dark and the stars started to come out one after another, Roman and Logan laid side by side on the blanket, fingers intertwined, only a little old fashioned lantern lit by their feet. A few dark clouds drifted over the sky. They thankfully didn’t obscure their view much since the wind picked up and helped them travel through the night.</p><p>“I’m in awe whenever I look at the night sky,” Logan’s voice echoed in the quiet, otherwise only disturbed by a few crickets. “That something so bright that we can still see it all the way across the solar system.”</p><p>Logan stole a glance at Roman as he hummed in response, still watching the stars. Logan felt his hand start to quiver and he swallowed down the forming lump in his throat. He gathered all his courage to keep his voice from shaking. “I never believed that humans could shine just as brightly but then I met you.”</p><p>That certainly got Roman to look at him with a curious expression. The light of the lantern flickered in his eyes, like a flame dancing on coals and Logan found himself once more mesmerized.  Only reluctantly he averted his gaze back to the stars. He searched for a second and then pointed at a small star, next to the gemini constellation. “You see that one?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“It’s yours.”</p><p>“What?” Roman abruptly sat up.</p><p>Logan followed him more slowly and carefully pulled out a rolled up certificate and handed it over.</p><p>Roman’s eyes flickered over the words then his head snapped up. “You got me a star?” Logan still couldn’t read his expression and his stomach plummeted. </p><p>Maybe this hadn’t been a good idea, maybe he messed this up for good and-</p><p>Roman grabbed his hand. “You got me <em> a star </em>,” he breathed. “From the literal sky.” He pressed a featherlight kiss to his fingers. “It’s the best gift I ever got. Logan, dearest, how did you even know?”</p><p>Logan had to clear his throat. “You mentioned it the first time we watched the princess and the frog and-”</p><p>“And you remembered. Darling, that was years ago, you’re incredible. Nothing could make this day even better.”</p><p>Logan took a calculated breath. “Still, allow me to try.”</p><p>While Roman looked at him, puzzled, as Logan withdrew his hand, he reached into his jacket. His fingers closed around the box, his heart pounding in his chest.</p><p>A drop of water hit his nose. Logan flinched. Roman frowned up at the sky too where the clouds had multiplied in the last few minutes. The wind around them picked up and then rain was pouring down on them as if the heavens opened up the floodgates. </p><p>Roman was on his feet in a second with a loud shriek, Logan following his lead. Cursing they quickly gathered their stuff and sprinted for cover, all the way down the hill under the treeline. They stood there, panting and with water running down their faces, as they caught their breath. The rain continued pattering on the ground with no end in sight.</p><p>Suddenly Roman burst into laughter. And despite the sticky cold wetness of his clothes, Logan found a grin spreading on his face. He couldn’t help it, Roman’s laughter was infectious. And suddenly Logan didn’t feel as cold as before. </p><p>They only made their way back to their apartment as Roman’s teeth started chattering. The rain showed no signs of lightning any time soon and they were positively dripping by the time they got home. Even as Logan ended up wrapped up in a blanket pressed into Roman’s side on their couch for the rest of the night, he was plotting for the next time. No matter how long it would take, he <em> would </em> marry his boyfriend.</p>
<h3>
  <strong>Attempt #4: The Foolproof Dinner</strong>
</h3><p>Logan was taking no risks this time. He had put his new cooking skills to use and created a flawless three course dinner. Nothing would disturb them in their own home.</p><p>Roman was due to arrive any second now, no doubt looking even more dashing than usual since Logan specifically requested him to dress up for their date night. Roman had made a big secret of his outfit as he took it with him to visit Virgil this morning.</p><p>A knock sounded on the front door and Logan smiled that Roman had remembered that request as well. After all, he wanted him to step into the right atmosphere. Nervously excited Logan hurried to the door, quickly lighting the candles on the dinner table before he opened the door.</p><p>His smile fell.</p><p>Roman looked miserable. He tried to hide it but Logan could see right past his act.</p><p>“Roman? Did something happen with Virgil?”</p><p>It was disturbing to watch how quickly Roman put up a mask with a wide happy smile. “No, nope, everything peachy. Just hoping I’m not underdressed,” Roman weakly laughed.</p><p>Even for Logan, it was basically screaming how much Roman didn’t want to talk about it. And he wouldn’t pry, at least not immediately, giving him some time to address the problem first.</p><p>“You look lovely as always, dear,” he assured the other. Roman flinched. Why would a compliment make Roman flinch? What <em> happened </em>? Even the way Roman went inside, no trace of his bold stride left like he wasn’t living here as well, sent alarm signals off in Logan’s head. Hopefully, Patton’s theory that food could mend every problem would prove correct.</p><p>It didn’t. Roman barely touched his favorite dish, just pushing it around the plate. Since the sheer sight tied Logan’s stomach in a knot as well, he figured he might as well call dinner off altogether. He stood and took his plate. </p><p>“Are you done?” he asked despite the obvious answer. Roman didn’t even look at him, just nodded and Logan took both their plates to the kitchen. The silence unsettled him. No room with Roman in it had ever been silent, quiet perhaps but not devoid of any life.</p><p>Logan was determined to turn this evening around as he came back to the living room. “Would you mind some music?”</p><p>Roman just made a noncommittal hum, still very much interested in the table surface. Logan took it as approval and turned on a modern interpretation of Swan Lake as a last-ace-in-the-sleeve sort of way.</p><p>Softly he took one of Roman’s hands into his own. “Will you grant me this dance, my prince?”</p><p>Again, Roman only nodded but at least he stood and let Logan lead them in a slow waltz as much as the limited space of their living room allowed. It was awkward and stiff and nothing like the first dance they had shared.</p><p>Logan remembered it vividly. Roman had drunk one cocktail too many at a shared friend’s wedding and had mistaken Logan for his friend Virgil in the low light. Instead, he had whisked away Logan to the dancefloor and Logan had fallen right then and there. So how could it be that that fire could nowhere be found in his love?</p><p>Logan eventually slowed to a stop and Roman followed his lead.</p><p>“If- If we’re doing this then I’d rather you get it over with now,” Roman sounded close to tears and Logan could feel an icy shiver spread through him. “I know you’re trying to be nice because that’s who you are even if you pretend you’re not but I can’t- I can’t do this. It already hurts and-”</p><p>Logan cupped his face in his hands and his heart broke at how obviously Roman tried not to lean into the touch. <em> “ </em> Roman <em> , what are you talking about? </em>”</p><p>“About you breaking up with me?”</p><p>Logan couldn’t breathe for a second. Then the desperation settled in his chest. His love couldn’t think that he wasn’t loved, not even for a single moment. “Roman, I’m trying to propose to you!”</p><p>Roman stepped back in surprise. “You- what? But these dates, I thought-”</p><p>“That I would try to let you down gently?” Logan couldn’t help the laughter forming in his throat at the sheer thought. It was simply so absurd. The sound died on his lips as he saw Roman avoiding his gaze and he took his hands, pulling him closer again.</p><p>“You really thought that? Dearest, my sun, my stars, I wouldn’t want to live without you. I haven’t been trying to give you one last night, I tried to make the first of the rest of our lives special.” Logan finally pulled out the little box and opened the lid. “If that’s what you want as well?”</p><p>“Oh,” Roman breathed. Then Roman closed the gap between them and Logan melted into the kiss. Even as they pulled away, Roman immediately hugged him to his chest.</p><p>“Typically I still have to go down to a knee,” Logan smiled next to Roman’s ear but held him just as tightly.</p><p>“Well too bad cause I’m never letting you go again,” Roman buried his head in his shoulder.</p><p>“Does that mean you will marry me?”</p><p>“Yes! Of course, mi cielito, of course, I will. I’d like to see anyone stop me.”</p><p>At this rate, Logan would never stop smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>